


i can see a lot of life in you

by likewinning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, bucky barnes is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for comment_fic, for the prompt, "You sure clean up nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see a lot of life in you

"Well," Bucky says. "That's one way of doing it."

Steve pulls at his tie, like it might be choking him. He checks himself out in the mirror, messes with his hair a little. "Do I look stupid? I feel like I look stupid."

"That's not the word I was going for."

The word he was going for, as it happens, is _fucking hot_. Steve fits a suit and tie like he fits the Captain America get-up – like he was born for it. Bucky forgets still, sometimes, that the dorky-looking kid he grew up with is all but gone, at least on the outside. 

"You're staring," Steve says, and he's right. It's true. At first, Bucky was annoyed that in the middle of the war they have to attend some black tie affair, even if it is a thank-you to Captain America and the Commandos, but now -

Well. Bucky swallows, says nothing. Mostly he's tried to adjust to the fact that these days Steve is bigger and stronger than he is, that he's become the second choice to any girl with eyes, but he's not at all okay with the way his hands itch, constantly, to touch.

Honestly, for a while he just thought it was the uniform, like the whole mask and shield thing really did it for him. But he's starting to get, giving Steve another once-over, that it's way beyond that now.

"Seriously," Steve says. He looks at Bucky from the mirror. "Is it that bad?"

Bucky opens his mouth, shuts it again. A lot of sarcastic, deflecting answers come to mind, about Steve in his prom tux, about how tonight was supposed to be about _not_ playing dress-up, but Bucky guesses if Steve can make a career out of honesty, it's in him to try it out.

"No," Bucky says. He licks his lips and adds, "You... sure clean up nice."

Steve turns around and stares at him, like he's waiting for the punchline, but after a minute when it doesn't come, he says, "Thanks." He looks Bucky up and down, in a way that makes Bucky want to do really stupid things that will definitely make them late for this event. "So do you."

Bucky grins, and claps Steve on the back. He puts his arm over Steve's shoulder, feels the muscles of his back, the power there beneath the suit. "Come on," he says, leading Steve away from the mirror, "Quit preening. We'll be late."

Steve scoffs, but lets Bucky lead him out. "I seem to remember a time when I couldn't get you away from a mirror," he says.

"Yeah," Bucky says. "But that's just because I was so gosh-darned handsome."

Steve stops for a second in the doorway and looks at Bucky. "You still are, you know," he says, and Bucky waits for the punchline. "For a sidekick."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky says. He pulls at Steve's tie, adjusting it. "Remind your sidekick to teach you the right way to tie a tie sometime."

Steve sighs as Bucky messes with the tie, but he doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes on Bucky while his fingers work the knots. Bucky is used to Steve watching him, but something about now makes him nervous, and he takes longer than he should.

He finishes up, but his hands are still on Steve's shoulders, touching him. "You're good at that," Steve says, quiet.

"Yeah," Bucky says, and then he just goes for it, leans in and kisses Steve, because if his dorky friend from Brooklyn can be brave then he can, too.

Steve's mouth opens in surprise; it's been a while; it's been a lifetime, but after a second he kisses back, bringing his hand up to hold Bucky's face, and then to gently push him away.

Bucky doesn't apologize. He expects Steve to tell him no, that they can't, but he's not sorry and instead, Steve smiles at him and says, "We're gonna be late," and puts his arm around Bucky's shoulder, steering them to the door. "And if you want a kiss good night, you could at least buy me dinner first."

"Sounds like a deal."


End file.
